


Sinápsis Acústica

by Derwyd



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la guerra, Harry decide que es tiempo para sanar. Sin presión, sin fans, sin peticiones o decisiones que esperan ser tomadas por él; en su travesía por un poco de locura adolescente, Dalton se convertirá no solo en su centro de descanso, sino también en su lugar de rebelión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Negación: Escrito hecho por y para fans. No lucro, no plagio.  
> Pairing: Sebastian Smythe/Harry Potter.  
> Género: Romance, Drama o más bien teenager!drama.  
> Categoría: NC-17 (M) y puede que R-18 (MA).  
> Advertencias: EWE, post-war, infidelidad, Rich!Harry, Lord!Harry, línea temporal de Glee temporada 3. Sumaré una década en las líneas temporales para que queden todos iguales, no hay mucho hincapié en el hecho de fecha en sí, solo que Harry en vez de nacer en 1981, lo hará en 1991 al igual que la línea temporal de Glee se encuentra con todos naciendo en la decada de los '90. Por lo que Sebastian estará también en 1991 y así no molesto más explicando las fechas y ese tipo de cosas.  
> Puntos a considerar: Sebastian sigue siendo promiscuo, Harry sigue siendo Harry. Ambos tienen 17 años, van a Dalton. Sebastian nació en Francia y habla con fluidez, Harry por otro lado es un Lord y tuvo que aprender a hablar otros idiomas por el bien de sus negocios. En ningún caso será un super-poderoso Harry o muy inteligente, solo digamos que está un poco más centrado en sus derechos tras la guerra. Y otra cosa, en ningún caso Harry se pondrá a cantar y bailar o ser una persona de artes escénicas, él es más bien Harry: bueno en deportes.
> 
> Ahora sí vamos con el fic :D Espero que lo disfruten como yo.

 

* * *

 

**1**

Gran Bretaña siempre había sido la vida entera de Harry, allí él había aprendido artes nobles y otras que sencillamente dejaban mucho que desear, allí Harry era un don nadie o también era la figura más promitente de toda Europa, allí Harry era Harry y a la vez era un mago, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Porque sí, Harry Potter antes un don-nadie-bueno-para-nada, el chico más horrible de Privet Drive, el horror de sus tíos y consanguíneos resultó ser un mago, y no cualquier mago, sino aquel que derrotó a un señor Oscuro a la edad de un año, eso sí, se quedó sin padres.

Con su cabello desordenado como todo Potter heredaría, los vibrantes ojos verdes de su madre, y esa apariencia que denotaba su dinastía, Harry era visualmente atractivo entre los magos, sobre todo considerando su cicatriz y él nunca lo supo hasta su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Recordarlo le hizo frotar las sienes con desesperanza, él ya tenía mucho peso sobre sus hombros tratando de asesinar a Voldemort, y no que él realmente quería hacerlo sino que  _debía_ , porque para eso había estado luchando desde que entró al maravilloso y terrorífico mundo mágico. Él rememoraba muy bien ése día en particular, Dumbledore no lo dejó asistir a la lectura del testamento de su padrino, pero él de todas formas quiso hacerlo aunque así lo hubieran emboscado treinta mortífagos, el dolor aún lo cegaba y ya había pasado parte del verano escurriéndose de los miembros de la Orden que venían a vigilarlo, su capa era una cosa particularmente sorprendente cuando no estaba Mad Eye, así que aprovechó e investigó los turnos de cada uno y no le sorprendió que justo ése día no estaba Tonks o Mad Eye, supuso que ellos también habían sido llamados para la lectura del testamento, aquello pico más de lo que debería.

En su baúl el siempre guardaba una bolsa de galeons para estas ocasiones, él nunca sabía qué podría sucederle durante el verano y se aseguraba de tener dinero extra guardado, moverse no era lo sencillo sino llamar al autobús noctámbulo sin atraer la atención fuerte de magia, así que tuvo que caminar bien lejos entrada la madrugada para que no lo pillaran, y también tuvo que burlar a los Dursley, aunque conociéndolos no les importaría que no apareciera considerando que escribió una carta a tía Petunia la noche anterior y la había dejando solamente donde ella pudiera leerla:

" _Me fugué, si no quieren que me traigan de vuelta no digan nada respecto a mí, con suerte no los veré nunca más si todo esto sale bien... Tened buena vida"._

Escueto, sencillo y sin ningún ápice de interés personal, tal como los Dursley con él.

Llegar después fue sencillo, sobre todo entrar a Gringotts en la mañana cuando no había tanta afluencia de personas en los cajeros.

—Soy Harry Potter, vengo a la lectura personal de mi padrino Sirius Black—susurró cuando por fin fue su turno en la fila. El goblin que lo miraba a lo alto no era muy simpático a la vista, ni tampoco lo fue con sus duras palabras.

—¿Te das cuenta, mago, que si no eres quien dices ser las peores penas de los duendes caerán sobre ti? —recriminó con un silbido aterrador, aquellos ojos negros y manos alargadas lo hacían ver repugnante, pero Harry siempre había sido a favor de la reinserción de criaturas mágicas así que ni se inmutó con el tono de voz, bien sabía que los goblin eran así por algo.

—Por supuesto, no tengo problemas en ello.

Otro duende más y estaba en una sala privada con el duende de las cuentas Black y el de las Potter, y allí Harry se enteró que estaba nadando en oro, literalmente.

Terminologías que no entendía, herencias, contratos de matrimonios congelados, que el anillo familiar de los Potter y Black, que su responsabilidad en el mundo mágico, asientos en el Wizengamot, empresas, mansiones y protocolo, mucho de ello.

Harry pasó el resto del verano escondiéndose de la orden y tratando de aprender cómo se llevaba un imperio, sobre todo tratando de no llamar la atención y poniendo sus cuentas en estado elegible, y todo para que después de un año completamente ocupado revisando sus cuentas, tratando de actuar normal para no llamar la atención sobre el evidente conocimiento adquirido en verano, terminara mandando su testamento y poniendo en pausa sus negocios para un intrépido viaje por toda Gran Bretaña en busca de Horrocrux, sí, la vida era fabulosa.

—¿Estás listo, Harry?—la batalla final estaba escrita ya en tinte indeleble en muchos libros, ahora todos crecerían con una historia extraordinaria de Lord Potter-Black y Harry estaba cansado, sobre todo con los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

—Sí, me gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

—Sé que no te quieres ir de aquí—murmuró Hermione arrastrando sus maletas fuera de Grimmauld Place, el lugar que pronto reconstruiría—, pero estoy de acuerdo con Madam Pomfrey y el Medimago Connors: Tienes que reposar y tu magia no se ha nivelado desde que derrotaste a Voldemort, no ayuda que no puedes pisar mundo mágico y hay periodistas por todos lados tratando de verte hacer cualquier cosa.

—No me lo recuerdes, desde que supieron a qué hora saco mi basura una fila de idiotas buscan pedirme autógrafos.

—Por lo mismo—dijo ella rodando los ojos—... Tú tomaste la decisión, Harry, no lo hagas más difícil, ¿ya? —los ojos marrones de su amiga pedían comprensión y él sonrió, sabía que no era fácil para ella dejarlo ir cuando poseía ese tormento emocional de dejarlo partir cuando hubo muchas muertes este año, él sonrió suavemente y le pasó el brazo por sus pequeños hombros cuando caminaban ambos con una enorme maleta para guardar las apariencias.

—Solo estoy siendo idiota, Mione, no te pongas así que Ron después me golpeará—le sonrió de vuelta.

—Sabes que él lamenta no estar aquí—murmuró más bajo de lo que ella hablaba, sobre todo en su pose mandona—, es solo que las cosas con los Weasley...

—Ey, ey, está bien. Lo entiendo, solo dile que los quiero mucho.

—Ellos también lo hacen.

—Ven, es hora de tomar el taxi o llegaré tarde a mi vuelo.

—Y por favor, Harry, evita correr peligro, no quiero que me llames para que me digas que terminaste en un hospital o algo y...

—Ya, ya, ¿Podrías por favor tratar de no regañarme antes de que haga algo?

—¡Harry!

—¡Hermione!

* * *

Otro aburrido y sin sabor día en Dalton, no lo malinterpreten, a él le gustaba estar en una academia solo para hombres donde la mitad de la población eran gays con problemas de autoestima y que buscaban desesperadamente una persona con la cual sentirse querida.

Ahora, que creyeran que Sebastian era  _esa_  persona y les abriera las piernas era otra cosa. Se había entretenido escuchando a más de un chico con el cual pasó la noche diciéndole a otros que él era el indicado para llevar al buen camino a Sebastian Smythe, que solo necesitaba a un hombre que lo amara y quién sabe qué cosa más.

Tonterías, puras y santas tonterías.

Ahora, Sebastian siempre fue de sexualidad abierta, él era de los que creía que comprometerse a una edad tan joven era insensible y tonto de su parte, solo pocas personas terminaban con una misma pareja y aún así el solo hecho de tener experiencias limitadas a solo una persona en toda su larga vida lo hacía temblar.

Él era de los que experimentaba, de los que amaba a todos y nadie, él era libre en Francia y no entendía por qué no podía ser libre aquí también, tampoco era de los que le importaba mucho la opinión de otras personas, supuso que eso era heredado de la cantidad de viles miradas que se ponían sobre él cuando su padre tenía esas dichosas juntas políticas y salía el tema de su sexualidad

—" _No puedo creer que el hijo del señor Smythe resulte ser gay, algo debe haber hecho mal"._

—" _Supongo que es culpa de su madre, ya sabes, ella es directora de musicales y supongo que llevó al pobre Sebastian donde están esos locos... Pobre niño"._

—" _... Ahh, es un chiquillo ejemplar, lástima que esté echado a perder, hasta podría haberlo comprometido con mi hija"_.

Su padre en Francia era un diplomático muy apreciado, claro, hasta que se enteró de lo que las personas decían a sus espaldas sobre su hijo y allí vio rojo. Puede que su padre no sea de los mejores, que cuando le dijo que le gustaban los hombres dejó de hablarle por meses y pasó un año antes de siquiera decirle que estaba bien con él, aunque no fuera muy demostrativo en su cara.

Puede que su padre no sea el mejor de sus padres, pero armó el escándalo del año cuando golpeó a un Senador lo bastante estúpido para decirle todo eso y más en la cara de Sebastian a viva voz y con su padre al lado él comprendió que pese a todo su padre lo amaba, y fue por eso que terminaron en esta ciudad olvidada de Dios. No lo forzaron a renunciar, pero con gusto él lo hizo y bien público. Tiempo después llegó a Ohio como fiscal.

Puede que no hablaran mucho con él, que ya no fuera lo mismo pero existía esa complicidad entre ellos, y su madre había estado más brillante desde ése entonces.

Sebastian estaba feliz con su vida ahora, y eso era lo que le importaba.

—¡Ey!, Sebastian, hay ensayo de los Warblers después de clases. No llegues tarde esta vez o Wes te asesinará.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea—dijo agitando la mano cuando Nick vino revoloteando con Jeff a su lado que no pudo dejar de chatear por teléfono.

—Lo digo enserio, Sebastian, eres el líder, tienes que estar allí.

—Sí mamá.

—¡De nada, querido! ¡Lávate los dientes después de comer! —respondió el hombre mientras seguía caminando y arrastrando a Jeff por el brazo, él sonrió de medio lado.

Puede que de toda la panda de gays e idiotas que había en los Warblers se llevará mejor con esos dos.

Caminó a la clase de Historia y Geografía, si bien no desconocía en lo absoluto la historia de Estados Unidos —su madre era originaria de California—, tampoco era un diestro en ella considerando que se crió principalmente en Francia y los viajes de negocios solo eran en New York, Los Angeles o ciudades de Europa.

—Tienen diez minutos de repaso y comenzaré con el examen de Geografía II.

Mucho alboroto después —algunos idiotas habían olvidado el examen y Sebastian realmente no quería tratar con personas hiperactivas que buscaban las respuestas del mundo en menos de diez minutos— y el profesor estaba entregando exámenes puesto por puesto diciendo claro y alto las penas por intentar copiar a sus compañeros o cualquier intento de hacer trampas en la prueba.

Nadie quería tener una mancha imborrable en su historial por lo cual realmente era morir o vivir al respecto.

La parte entretenida de tener pruebas es que una vez que terminabas podías marcharte a donde quisieras hasta tu próximo período, quizás es por eso más que por las notas que Sebastian gustaba de estudiar bien y salir lo más pronto que pudiera del salón de clases, después de todo tenía compañeros aún que daban vuelta por las instalaciones hasta que consiguieran sus clases.

Media hora después Sebastian se retiraba a paso tranquilo y sonriente a la cafetería donde pudiera flirtear con chicos atractivo o lo que cayera en ese momento, solo que no pensó encontrar un buen grupo de muchachos apilados en una misma mesa. Quizás había algo que cotillear.

—Entonces, ¿has estado en Bulgaria también?

—Ehh... Sí, por supuesto. Tengo un amigo que está metido en los deportes y me invita a sus partidos y a hacer algo de turismo—él reconocía ese acento, era Británico y completamente afable si podía deducir por su tono de voz.

—Oh, alguien con contactos.

—Se podría decir ergh...

—Justin.

—Justin—algo pareció suceder porque hubo unas sonrisillas bastante  _impropias_  y cuando por fin pudo entrar en visión supo la razón del alboroto. El chico nuevo era bastante atractivo pese a que no era tan alto comparado con algunos chicos de Dalton.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—no pudo evitar romper el agradable ambiente y las miradas se posaron en él—, tenemos un chico nuevo, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que estas margaritas buscan algo más que una de esas sonrisas—no pudo dejar de incomodar a la población gay de Dalton, temerosos del nuevo chico.

—¿Eh?

—Y algo retrasado también—ante sus ojos solo vio sonreír al chico nuevo quien enarcó una ceja ante el insulto pero no lo devolvió. Se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba cómodamente agasajado y le estiró la mano con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Harry Potter.

—Sebastian Smythe.

—Oh,  _el_  Sebastian Smythe—Sebastian frunció el ceño y el nuevo chico (ahora Harry) le sonrió como si algo pasó y él no tenía ni idea de qué era.

Se rió, se alejó y pronto el cotilleo del chico nuevo y quién sería su compañero de cuarto comenzó a formarse. Supuso que la enemistad reconocida entre Francia e Inglaterra comenzaría de nuevo.

Harry miró la escena con pasividad, quizá al comienzo de toda esta locura estaba más que tenso, desquiciado. No podía creer que dentro de todas las posibilidades que había de escuelas secundarias Hermione había decidido que lo mejor para él era estar encerrado con testosterona pura y sin adulterar. No era inocente al respecto, en Hogwarts ya había tenido algunos deslices post-guerra cuando tenían que reconstruir el lugar, y no porque él fuera curioso, sino por la tensa situación que vivía con la hermana menor de Ron, a quien aún resentía.

Quizás fue un poco de venganza asumir la pose de "no quiero nada con nadie, pero si me coqueteas lo suficiente puede que tengas algo". O quizá solo era que a pesar de todo él también necesitaba algo de diversión. Como sea que resultó, Harry estaba en la etapa de "Enamorado de la vida". Había pensado que no sobreviviría, y que de hacerlo se casaría con Ginny y tendrían hijos.

Ahora que nada de eso sucedió quería redescubrirse como nunca pudo, aunque sea durante el miserable año y medio que estaría en terapia para que su magia y cuerpo se adaptaran y terminaran de hacer esas cosas chistosas cuando una fuente externa de magia chocaba con la suya.

Quizás lo que más le agradaba de todo esto es que tenía un nuevo 'Némesis', solo que este Harry no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Las cosas con Draco pudieron nunca ser buenas, agradables o dándole el pie de tener algo más, pero si algo sabía al mirar su vida paso a paso era que ya no tenía nada que temer. Ya no tenía prejuicios, ya no tenía a nadie a quién rendirle cuentas, no poseía ningún impedimento para hacer lo que él quisiera y quizá si Draco y él no estuvieran tan rotos y temerosos en esos momentos ellos pudieron tener algo que si bien no sería para toda la vida hubiera valido la pena.

Pero Harry estaba roto, y Draco un cobarde. Él terminó por casarse y Harry decidió lamer sus heridas, tranquilo, sin que nadie lo molestara.

Era lo mejor.

Y hablando de su nuevo  _Némesis_ , Sebastian venía caminando decidido con los que él había aprendido con el tiempo eran los Warblers, un montón de personas que disfrutaban de cantar y bailar... Algo que no comprendía mucho pero le daba risa cómo se comportaban.

—¡Potter!—hizo caso omiso de él por un tiempo, decidido a terminar de escribir su nombre en las fichas del reclutamiento a los equipos de deporte, Harry mordió un labio indeciso por cuál decirse, todos sonaban  _tan bien_.

Le gustaba el Quidditch y eso no tenía ningún limitante ya que le encantaba correr, supuso que algo bueno salió de los Dursley después de todo.

Había tantos jodidos talleres. Miró los papeles con líneas ante él indeciso y pensó que como eran pruebas para los equipos él bien podía intentar darlas todas y ver cuál le gustaba más.

Podía tener dos equipos y estaba seguro que entre tantos por lo menos quedaría en dos, y que alguno de esos dos le gustaría.

—¡Potter! —con un floreo de su pluma (no una mágica, sino una pluma muggle) escribió "Harry Potter, clase 2-B" en varios de ellos con su letra desordenada y de la que tanto se quejaba Hermione.

—Veo que a parte de retrasado, también eres sordo.

Harry rodó los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Sebastian, el sonrió una vez más conociendo que eso era realmente lo que le molestaba al líder de la banda.

—Hola a ti también, Sebastian, supongo que dado me maravillaste con tu deslumbrante presencia tienes una noticia la cual compartir conmigo—hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse y miró los enfadados ojos verdes antes de darle el espacio.

—¿A Lacrosse, Potter?

—¿A Lacrosse, Smythe?

—No durarás ni dos minutos.

—No sabía que te querías salir de los Warblers.

—No lo hago, me gusta Lacrosse.

—Oh, yo nunca he jugado, pero soy bueno en deportes y hay tantos que no sabía cuál escoger, supongo que de ahí solo queda a ver las pruebas. Si soy tan desastroso como piensas, tienes todo el derecho a burlarme de mi, como yo de ti por pensar que cantar y bailar es varonil—Harry se alejó agitando la mano con una sonrisa triunfadora, no sabía por qué, pero desde que había llegado a Dalton habían tenido lucha de egos, Sebastian siempre se burlaba de él por ser más pequeño y delgado; Y él porque dentro de los dos él era quien tenía más gel en el cabello, bailaba y le gustaba cantar.

Y así había sido desde que había llegado hace dos semanas. Por recomendaciones del Sanador —y papeles— él no podía compartir el dormitorio, por lo cual tuvo que pagar unos abonos extras para no ser molestado, lamentablemente en la misma zona estaba Smythe con su sonrisa rompe corazones quién al ver aquello no paró de discutir con él por preferencia.

—Si me tiro o no al Director es mi problema, Sebastian. A menos que estés celoso—Harry sabía bien ya dónde le podía doler los comentarios, no por nada había sobrevivido a Draco Malfoy por seis años.

—¿Yo, celoso Potter?

—Eso, o es el Director. Me gustaría pensar que soy yo, ya sabes, me hace subir mi autoestima.

Discusiones como esa ya estaban a toda regla y él bien sabía que Sebastian era así con todo el mundo pero también podía reconocer que era el único el cual el chico buscaba.

Las pruebas de los equipos habían llegado y el viernes por la mañana resultó ser suspendido para dar cabida a todos los chicos de Dalton lugar en todas las prácticas.

—¡Potter! —ahora estaba en el equipo de Rugby, y si bien había sido divertido estaba más que tentado a escoger Lacrosse porque ya había quedado y tenía que molestar a Sebastian.

—¿Sí?

—Has postulado a todos los equipos de deporte—el entrenador parecía más que frustrado con ése hecho en particular—, tienes que escoger dos. Te hago vice-capitán si decides quedarte aquí—Harry mordió el labio sin saber qué escoger, la verdad es que le gustaba el equipo de Lacrosse, era como juntar fútbol, Hockey y Baloncesto.

—Mhmm... No sé, me entretuve mucho pero creo que al terminar todas las pruebas podré elegir qué quiero.

—Potter...

—No estoy diciendo que no, pero creo que deberá mirar a otras personas también, no me cuente aún.

—... Está bien, chico, pero espero que en lo demás apestes—el entrenador era duro y estaba seguro que amenazaría a otros del personal y él se largó a reír, la secundaria era otra cosa.

Resultó que resultó ser bueno en algunas cosas, mientras que en otras sencillamente apestaba. No podía jugar fútbol pese a que idolatrara a los equipos de la liga Inglesa, sus pies no estaba aptos para esa clase de piruetas. Era muy pequeño para el baloncesto y el Voleibol se le daba decente, pero en juego de contacto era mejor, mucho mejor.

Le gustaba el rugby, y había tenido momentos divertidos en natación más solo hacer lo mismo era aburrido, y por supuesto que cuando entró a Lacrosse, Sebastian lo estaba acribillando con la mirada, y solo por joderlo, terminó como delantero y aceptó la posición sonriente.

—Bienvenido al equipo, Potter—quizá no debería estar haciendo deporte, su curación solo tomaría seis meses si la siguiera al dedillo pero se aburría y todos sabían que sin hacer nada se metería en problemas por lo cual disfrutó golpeando a gente con un palo y metiendo la pelota en el arco del contrario.

—Ni eres tan bueno.

—Ni tú tan guapo—le respondió a él, sudados, y ya en el camerino—. No seas niña, Sebastian, prometo comprarte un dulce.

—Marica.

—Hada.

Harry sonrió al golpe del casillero y él se encaminó a las duchas.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que insistes en antagonizar con ése pobre muggle, Harry!

—¡Lo está molestando, Hermione! Tú sigue así, Harry, si quieres puedo ir y...

—¡Ronald!—habían terminado las pruebas el domingo por la tarde así que eran libres de salir. Tomó un taxi para despistar y después de meterse en algún callejón olvidado de Merlín se apareció en su lugar llamando a sus amigos contándole las últimas novedades.

—No me cae mal... Además es bastante sencillo sacarlo de quicio.

Hermione le rodó los ojos por la red flú y él le sonrió con cariño.

—Solo, por favor, no te metas en problemas, ¿sí?

—Lo sé, Mione. ¿Cómo están las cosas por casa, Ron? —cambio el tema por uno más seguro antes de enfrascarse en una pelea de por qué no quería sacar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S y la razón de Hermione de por qué debería sacarla.

—¡Tú también deberías, Harry!

—Ya los hice.

—¿Cuándo?

—Digamos que tuve mucha ayuda de los Goblin con esto de mis herencias por lo cual antes de irme de caza los di por correo, no vi los resultados hasta meses después eso sí.

—... Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte.

—Culpa a los duendes, por mi hubiera quemado esas pruebas. Si no las quieres dar está bien Ron, lo entiendo, solo piénsalo bien ¿sí? Puede que suene repetitivo pero te ayudarán.

Ronald solo gruñó antes de decir que tenía hambre, Harry por otro lado decidió que era hora de conocer el centro comercial de Lima.

* * *

—Un jugo natural de mora y frutilla con un muffin de arándanos por favor—le sonrió a la niña con simpatía y se dio cuenta lo mucho que echaba de menos el contacto femenino, aunque sea por algo tan tonto como la suavidad de la voz.

—Son 8.45.

—Tenga, quédese con el vuelto.

—Gracias, de inmediato lo atiendo.

Quince minutos después se encontraba dando vueltas por el centro comercial maravillado de tanta tecnología y no pudo evitar comprar algunas cosas con su VISA muggle, y pronto entre tantos aparadores y vidrierías vio la silueta similar de su querido Némesis, caminó con él con intención de molestarle un poco.

—... Él no tiene por qué enterarse, a mi no me importa.

—A mí si me gusta mi novio, Sebastian.

—Vamos, no es como si fuera horrible.

—Me gus...

—¿Interrumpo? —vaya, vaya, así que era cierto que era un ladino y promiscuo, sonrió un poco más. Miró cómo se desenvolvió la situación pasivamente desde esa esquina y como prontamente Sebastian se quedó sin acosar, sin duda con una sonrisa en el rostro por incomodar a más de una persona.

—No sabía que te gustara ser la tercera rueda, Sebastian—le murmuró él cuando lo vio pasar cerca.

—No sabía que eras una cotorra, Potter.

—Oh vamos, no te enojes que fue muy divertido. ¿Café?—Sebastian se lo quedó mirando fijamente, claramente calibrando posibilidades mientras él chupaba su jugo natural.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan condenadamente honesto?

—Está en mis genes, pero contigo me va eso de ser condenadamente molesto—eso le sacó una sonrisa y pronto estuvo dirigiendo.

—Vamos, vi una cafetería arriba que tiene un menú decente, yo invito si la próxima vez lo haces tú.

—¿Quién dice que te invitaré de nuevo?

—¿Me quieres deber algo?

—Eres irritante y peor que una mujer menstruando, Potter.

—Harry.

Ése fue el momento de una singular relación.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Kurt Hummel era realmente lo que uno entendía como estereotipo gay, y quizás era por eso mismo que era muy lento en juzgar.

Le gustaba la moda, el baile, cantar, cuidar de su cuerpo y detestaba mucho hacer más ejercicio del estrictamente necesario, si él estuvo en el equipo de fútbol en su escuela o Cheerios era sencillamente porque le gustaba probar cosas nuevas, como esa extraña vez que decidió intentar ser un hombre heterosexual.

En su muy infeliz vida en la secundaria aprendió lo que era sentirse renegado, abusado y sobre todo violado, pero también aprendió a sentirse mejor que los demás, y a conocer otras personas como él: Parias de secundarias, unos perdedores totales y que estaban orgullosos de serlo, lo último en la escala alimentaria de una secundaria.

Quizá por eso cuando pasó por una academia de elite como lo era Dalton pudo volar un poco más lejos y a la vez extrañar lo que antes tenía, pero no se fue de allí completamente solo, él se había llevado un muy sensual novio de nombre Blaine que lo amaba tanto como él, su sueño adolescente. Era por ello que detestaría bajo cualquier concepto a cualquier idiota promiscuo que intentara quitárselo y era por eso que no soportaba ni la voz de Sebastian Smythe, con su cuerpo trabajado, linda sonrisa de comercial dental, cabello arreglado y unos increíbles ojos.

Era todo lo que Kurt no era: Seguro de sí mismo y sensual. Él sólo era un bebé pingüino, lo odiaba. Y quizá mucho de eso también tenía que ver la terrorífica personalidad de ese individuo.

—Así que, espero tú respuesta. Si no renuncias a los regionales mostraré esta hermosa foto de tu novio así.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera es Finn!

—¿Nos arriesgamos?

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar cómo obtuviste  _eso_  de allí. ¿Cuán pervertido puedes llegar a ser?

—¿Cuán frígida eres capaz de llegar, princesa?

Y quizá fue por esa horrorosa personalidad que nunca esperó que Sebastian tuviera amigos... No  _esa_  clase de amigos por lo menos.

—No sabía que hacías visitas sociales, Bastian—y si había algo que maravillara a Kurt alejado de su lindo novio fue un británico de impresionantes ojos verdes, físico para babear y un acento... Rachel a su lado quedó con la boca abierta.

Sebastian giró en la dirección a la voz y no le sorprendió encontrar a Harry con ropa casual —él detestaba tener el uniforme de Dalton más tiempo del que correspondía— por lo cual no le asombraba mucho encontrarlo en esas fachas.

—Harry, maravilloso de verte nuevamente.

—Sí, son tres veces este día, tal vez el destino sí apesta—respondía acercándose con una sonrisa sabiendo lo mucho que incomodaba al otro—. Dado que tus habilidades sociales son deficientes... —dudó un segundo antes de mirar a la mesa completamente relajado. Y Kurt por fin pudo tener una buena visión de él.

Ambos se encontraron sin palabras qué decir, quizás demasiado anonadados por conocer a un inglés de su edad en Ohio, que al parecer iba a Dalton y se  _llevaba_  con Sebastian Smythe.

—Harry Potter, encantado de conocerlos—una sonrisa afable, una voz que por lo menos para ellos era aterciopelada, visión clara de esos brazos fuertes y... Ninguno de los dos pudo obtener las palabras a salir, sobre todo ante la mano estirada que no caviló ni un segundo pero sí se giró en dirección a Sebastian arqueando una ceja.

—Son peores que campesinos viendo al presidente—recriminó—. ¿Qué? ¿Se les mojaron las bragas?

—Eso fue incómodo e innecesario—respondió el Británico dejando caer su mano.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, qué irrespetuoso de nuestra parte, es que nos tomaste por sorpresa. Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y soy vocalista principal de New Direction. Él es Kurt Hummel, contratenor y el hermano de mi novio.

Harry se les quedó mirando durante un segundo antes de reír suavemente.

—Siempre supe que te relacionarías con personas extravagantes, Sebastian, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

El nuevo conocido del malvado Sebastian Smythe se llamaba Harry, sensual y británico Harry quien les sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos sin siquiera necesitar invitación. No que ellos le renegaran después de todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó el Warbler.

—Estaba haciendo compras para las próximas fechas, ya sabes—oh, él sí lo hacía porque precisamente mandó a comprar algunas cosas para él también. Si bien no todo el equipo algunas vendas, pantalones de repuesto y un nuevo casco, Sebastian adoraba los cascos de Lacrosse.

—¿Tienes sed? —por alguna razón Sebastian encontraba imposible tirar toda su mierda en Harry, ya sea por su sonrisa traviesa o esos ojos que le decían que el  _sabía_  más de él de lo que nunca pudo averiguar.

No ayudaba tampoco que por mucho que le coqueteara o le molestara, este parecía no importarle sus palabras.

—Sí, por favor. Hay muchas tiendas de deporte aquí, pero ninguna tiene los cascos que estamos buscando—admitía de mala gana. Ante esas palabras Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en todos esos jugadores de fútbol americano.

—¿Entonces…?—exigió acomodando una de las muchas bolsas de Harry venía cargando.

—Pues nada, voy a tener que buscarlas por internet. ¿Me ayudas?

—Tú y tu incompetencia con la tecnología.

—Tú y tú incompetencia social. Ahora tráeme ese jugo y no me haría mal un emparedado también.

—Sí, sí... Lo que sea. ¿Por lo menos encontraste las vendas?

—Te sorprenderás. Y te compré un regalo también.

Quizás sea porque pese a todos insultos que Smythe le estaba dando al británico, o que este omitiera la mitad de lo que salía de la boca del Warbler, o también se podía admitir que era extraño ver a Sebastian agradable con una persona que no quería llevar a la cama, ni Rachel ni Kurt hicieron el menor intento para interrumpir y preguntarle a Harry qué jugaba.

Ni tampoco pararon de mirarlo, sobre todo cuando sonreía y se le levantaba solo la parte izquierda de sus labios, o como sus ojos brillaban entre broma y broma.

Para cuando Sebastian se fue Harry ya estaba acomodándose un poco más en el asiento y mirarlos con una afable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienen que disculpar su incompetencia social, él no sabe hacer amigos por mucho que quiera.

—No somos amigos.

—El siquiera intentaría chantajearlos si no fueran importantes para él—les sonrió de vuelta más calmo y suave.

—... No sé qué responder a eso.

—Nada, con el tiempo se darán cuenta. Así que qué hacen ustedes. ¿También cantan y bailan como Bastian?—indagaba manteniendo un ojo en la fila de Lima Bean.

—Sí. Asumo que tú no estás en los Warblers—replicaba Kurt algo extrañado ahora—. Si tú no conoces a Sebastian de los Warblers, te molesta si pregunto dónde.

Él era curioso. De sus conversaciones con Blaine, Sebastian era del tipo "ligue de una noche". Tenía muy pocos amigos y algunos conocidos, el resto detestaba el suelo por donde pasaba a raíz de su forma de ser, no encajaba en ningún aspecto una persona como Harry, aunque podo él podía conocer con solo esta primera impresión.

—Estamos juntos en el equipo de Lacrosse, y es imposible pasar por alto a Sebastian, no es que pudiera quedarse callado mucho tiempo.

—¿Cotilleando mal de mí ya, Potter?

—¿Cómo sabes que no digo cosas buenas o si estamos hablando de ti en lo absoluto?

—¡Oh por favor! Como si algo en este pueblo olvidado de Dios pudiera ser tan interesante.

—Tú tampoco lo eres tanto, Bastian—Harry le sonrió con su sonrisa más inocente que pudo conseguir y se carcajeó al ver la expresión de "¿Enserio, Harry?" Antes de aceptar su jugo y el emparedado.

—Gracias. Más tarde me tendrás que acompañar a New York.

—¿De nuevo?

—Ian no puede venir. Prometo llevarte a ese bar que tanto te gusta—y Harry hizo algo que nunca Kurt pensó ver, sobre todo dirigido al sin-corazón-bastardo de Sebastian: Unos increíbles ojos de cachorro que le provocaron unos retorcijones serios de "¡No puedes decirle que no, está a punto de llorar!". Por todos los dioses étnicos en este mundo, Kurt tendría que comenzar a categorizar esos tipos de mirada porque los de Blaine eran completamente adorables, y aligeraban su corazón, pero los de Harry eran tan tristes.

—... Potter.

—¿Me perderé?

—Quedé con...

—Y verás mi rostro en las cajas de leche como un cachorro perdido...

—Y he estado tras ese culo por dos meses enteros y por fin...

—Y siempre recordarás este momento en el cual no quisiste acompañarme a New York donde hay muchos más chicos tasables que en este lado olvidado de tu Dios...

—Tres bares.

—Uno y un concierto.

—Un bar y un local de strippers.

—Un bar y cuando me toque ir a Bulgaria para vacaciones irás conmigo y te invitaré a un bar allí.

—Eso será dentro de un mes más Potter.

—Un bar LBGT para mayores de veintiuno.

—Toda la noche.

—Hasta las tres de la mañana, parte a las siete y media.

—Hecho.

Rachel estaba tan colorada como él, él sin duda podría vivir sin escuchar esa conversación, sobre todo por los celos que le provocaba escuchar cómo dos personas  _más jóvenes que él_  tenían tanto dinero para derrochar sin siquiera pestañear.

—Ya que pudimos llegar a un acuerdo—espetó neutralmente Sebastian—, ¿Me puedes decir por qué estás interrumpiendo mi momento mafioso?

—Así que sin duda planeas todas estas cosas. Deberías hacer algo más productivo con tu tiempo, Meerkat, ya sabes: Como conseguir amigos.

—No haré tratos terroristas contigo, Sebastian. Estoy más que segura que está... imagen está prohibida por el sistema de reglas de coros escolares. Además, Finn no tiene... eso tan pequeño ni negro.

—Dios, yo podría vivir sin esa información, Rach.

—Oh, ¿Haciendo las cosas a la vieja usanza, Bastian?

—Solo un poco de competencia interescolar que estoy seguro no apruebas—Harry miró a los chicos delante de él mientras masticaba su emparedado. La muchacha tenía cierto atractivo inocente en ella, pero se veía como una de esas chicas chismosas que nunca pudo soportar bien en Hogwarts pese a que eran buenas, ya sea Lavander con al cual solo podía hablar media hora al día o Padma.

Mientras Sebastian y ellos seguían insultándose ida y vuelta no perdió el tiempo en mirar al acompañante masculino claramente gay en frente. El tipo era claramente atractivo... Pero algo en él no terminaba de hacerle clic en él, tal vez era que si bien apreciaba la belleza no era una tan escandalosa y luego su mirada se dirigió al papel que claramente trataba de esconder la niña.

—¿Puedo? —dijo señalando la foto que apretó entre sus dedos con más fuerza claramente negándose a entregarlo tan fácil.

—... No creo que debería de...

—Ni que fuera real.

—Precisamente por eso...

—No creo que haga la diferencia. Solo dáselo—interrumpió el niño. Pronto el papel estuvo a su alcance y le sonrió suavemente antes de mirar la imagen.

Por unos momentos no tuvo tiempo para pensar correctamente antes de largarse a reír escandalosamente.

—¡No te rías!

—Provoca lo que quiero. Entonces ¿No te veré en la competencia?

—Oh, Bas, sinceramente esto dice más de ti que de ellos. ¿Tanto tiempo libre tienes? ¿Tal desconfianza en tus pequeñas danzarinas?

—Los Warblers son una tradición...

—Bla, bla, bla. Bailarinas masculinas, la mitad gay.

—¿Eres homofóbico? —la pregunta cortó cualquier ambiente lúdico que había en la mesa y quizás la pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar y más dura de lo que correspondía por parte de Kurt, pero que lo regañaran si él no quería perder el tiempo con un pijo homofóbico quien solo se hacía el simpático para luego apuñalarte con la espalda.

Rachel a su lado puso una postura tan tensa como la suya debido a sus padres, mientras que Sebastian solo enarcó su ceja claramente confundido. Por otro lado, Kurt no dejaba de enviar pesadas miradas al chico que seguía comiendo delante de él mientras miró por última vez la foto antes de devolverla, se tomó el tiempo incluso para beber de su jugo antes de limpiarse la boca y sonreírle pasivamente.

—¿Qué crees tú? —replicaba suavemente.

—No me sorprendería honestamente.

—¿Por qué?

—No has respondido.

—Te contaré eso más un secreto si respondes la mía—Kurt arqueó una ceja mirando al británico claramente sorprendido antes de mirar a Sebastian quien también arqueó la suya.

—¿Cómo sabré si dices la verdad?

—Potter apesta mintiendo—respondió por el Smythe—, es por eso que cuando tiene secretos es asquerosamente honesto y ridículamente bueno guardándolos—claramente eso era un insulto para el extranjero quien solo le sonrió orgullosamente.

A veces pensaba que él conocía pura gente rara.

—Trato.

—Te lo dije, Bastian, soy realmente bueno negociando.

—Perdiste un secreto.

—Nunca dije que tenía que ser algo muy personal—se rió el inglés suavemente y Kurt bufó... Bien, por último podría tener algo aparte de una respuesta. Luego aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en él y la seriedad volvió a recaer en la mesa como todo rastro de amabilidad voló del rostro contrario—. ¿Tú respuesta?

—Eres un deportista. Generalmente los deportistas son idiotas Neandertales y homofóbicos.

—... Vaya, una generalización y un prejuicio de tu parte—por algún motivo pese a que las palabras salieron suavemente se sintió regañado, esa mirada era francamente algo de qué cuidarse.

—¿Tú palabra?

—Bien, no soy homofóbico, más bien es una puya entre él y yo—dijo señalando a Sebastian quien sonrió reconociendo aquel hecho—. Soy más de amor libre—agregó guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Y tú secreto? —dijo ya más aliviado Kurt.

—Ya lo dije—contestó bebiendo su jugo sonriente.

—Eso es... —y como no, el fastidioso de Sebastian interrumpió sus furiosas palabras.

—Dios, Hummel, sabía que eras obtuso pero no sordo y tonto. ¿Se murieron algunas de tus células cerebrales debido a la frustración sexual?

—¡Smythe!

—... Yo no entendí el secreto—murmuró Rachel mirando a Harry extrañada. Sebastian rodó los ojos antes de abrir la boca:

—Dijo que era de amor libre, eso para su minúscula y  _pública_  inteligencia significa que no le importa si se folla un coño o un culo, que lo que importa es follar—como siempre Sebastian hacía un uso excesivo de palabras de mal gusto con el fin de incomodar, por otra parte no pudo evitar reírse bajo porque realmente era divertido ver las caras llenas de shock frente a él.

—Generalmente no permito que sea tan osado—dijo mirándolos con algo de pena en su rostro cuando los vio tan humillados y avergonzados—, pero es algo que tipo me gusta de él lamentablemente.

Oh por el Cristo de alguien, Kurt acababa de escuchar una de las muchas cosas que realmente no sabía cómo calificar, sobre todo considerando que alguien había admitido públicamente y sin siquiera pestañear que  _le gustaba_  Sebastian Smythe, enfrente de  _Sebastian Smythe_.

—¿Eso fue una confesión? —quizás él no estaba tan sorprendido como lo era Sebastian, ni tampoco tan avergonzado como él en ése preciso momento que su cerebro quemó en su memoria, debía admitir que Smythe de hecho era un hombre bastante hermoso y ahora distraído sin fruncir el ceño o diciendo cosas hirientes pudo ver más de lo que había visto en él en todos estos meses de conocerse:

Sus mejillas tenían unas pequeñas pecas que eran más notorias cuando el color subía a su rostro, sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba emocionado y aquellos labios hacían una sonrisa bastante atractiva cuando estaba descuidado esperando una respuesta que ansiaba, sus extremidades largas llamaban a unirte y sin duda tampoco se perdió toda la emoción de la escena frente a él, las ansias, el deseo, la esperanza...

Y luego miró al chico inglés que le sonrió a Sebastian, con esos ojos asquerosamente verdes que no se podían comparar con los del chico a su lado, con la piel pálida, labios finos pero rosados... Kurt los vio, al igual que Rachel.

—... Tengo cosas que hacer en Dalton.

—¡Ey!

—Nos vemos pronto, Rachel, Kurt—dijo educadamente antes de tomar la mitad de las bolsas sin siquiera una gota de remordimiento.

—No me omitas, Potter.

—Nos vemos más tarde—y comenzó a marchar pasivamente. Kurt diría que completamente controlado si no fuera porque dejó claramente la mitad de sus bolsas en las manos de Sebastian, y que caminaba tranquilamente a la salida… Y había algo en la forma de caminar que era como una invitación que claramente el niño que estaba delante de él, algo que no pudo rechazar, tanto así que sin ningún miramiento caminó hasta él sin siquiera pestañear en su dirección.

—¡Harry!

—... ¿Esto realmente nos pasó? —murmuró Rachel a su lado.

—Si esos dos no están juntos para la próxima vez que nos vemos, juro que le propondré un trío y Blaine no tendrá derecho a voto—murmuró él para sus adentros y a su costado la chica se carcajeó escandalosamente.

—Realmente no tomo a Sebastian como el tipo de relaciones.

—Yo tampoco... Pero supongo que realmente hay alguien para cada persona en este mundo, supongo que él solo tipo tuvo la suerte de que viniera a esta ciudad olvidada.

* * *

No habían caminado muy lejos, de hecho el sencillamente los llevó a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones y sin personas las cuales podrían burlarse más tarde.

—Harry, enserio...

—Realmente aprecio un poco de intimidad en esta ocasión, Bastian.

Harry miró de reojo a Sebastian y pudo ver exactamente lo que Hermione le había descrito que había visto cuando los vio juntos en un video, tirando palabras al azar, sencillamente gravitando, atrayéndose.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una salida próxima del centro comercial, donde había una pequeña fuente, algunos bancos ya ocupados dejando solo un pequeño rincón algo rancio para hablar y él no dudó en caminar hasta allí y esperar a que el ansioso muchacho que lo alcanzara.

—Tú sabes... Tú sabes, Harry—murmuró Sebastian sin ningún tipo de miramiento a él, frunciendo el ceño ahora intentando apartarse de toda la situación y él no pudo dejar de reír internamente.

Pensando y a la vez diciendo todo lo que se había estado guardando para sí cuando descubrió que aparte de que Sebastian se parecía a Malfoy también era capaz de invocar esos sentimientos que él pensó no estaría para sentir en unos años más...

—No soy un versado de las relaciones—comenzó Harry mirado fijamente a Sebastian, sus ojos era de un color verde en lo absoluto parecidos al suyo, verdes y miel entrelazado, con pestañas más rubias y pecas por sobre su nariz que llamaban su atención.

—... Ha... Potter, tú sabes—espetó claramente enojado con él y Harry sabía perfectamente por qué, se suponía que él era parte de la ecuación, algo inamovible que estaría a su lado pese a sus defectos, y si se convertían en algo, si alguno de ellos fallaban se quedarían solos y eso Sebastian no lo quería.

Quería a Harry en su vida.

No sabía cuándo comenzó a sentirse así, no sabía por qué de todas las personas  _Harry_  lo hacía actuar así, pero lo quería siempre.

—No lo hice queriendo, Sebastian. No es algo que pude escoger—dijo sin arrepentimientos, pero su estómago estaba apretado, podía sentir la sensación de ansiedad subir por su pecho y su cabeza no paraba de pensar en una y mil cosas que podrían salir mal... El fantasma de sus viejas relaciones—. No estoy aquí exigiendo algo, no estoy aquí para cortar con todo, estoy aquí porque sé que tú quieres lo mismo, porque si no fuera así no estarías aquí. No eres perfecto, pero tampoco lo soy yo... Solo prometámonos una cosa, Sebastian—susurró mirándolo a los ojos con toda la honestidad que pudo conseguir—: Tratemos... Y si no funciona juro que nada cambiara.

—Sabes que no es así de sencillo—susurró de vuelta el chico más alto y él le sonrió asintiendo. El agradable calor que siempre se formaba cuando lo tenía cerca se acumuló en su vientre y Sebastian lo acercó aún más a él—, no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar, estas cosas pasan a gente que...—hizo un gesto frustrado mostrando los bancos a su alrededor, y Harry entendía perfectamente a qué quería llegar, después de todo él tampoco creía que algo así le pasaría a él.

Suerte Potter.

—Ey... Iremos a nuestro ritmo, con nuestras reglas que para otros pueden ser descabelladas, pero para nosotros funcionaran—le respondió sin temor.

—Probablemente diré cosas que realmente no quiero decir.

—Y probablemente me ausentaré por tiempos y no sabrás donde estoy.

—Y me cueste ser fiel.

—Y me cueste confiar en ti por completo.

—Olvidaré los días importantes.

—Me gusta hacer un montón de cosas antes de siquiera pensar en descansar.

—No sé cuidarme yo solo.

—Y no sé si me quedaré en USA.

Fueron suaves palabras que salían de sus labios como secretos que no querían admitir pero estaban allí.

—Y no querré que nadie te toque—le susurró Sebastian, sintiendo la frustración en su tono.

—Y querré tener un montón de sexo porque soy algo adicto y no me di cuenta hasta que tenía 16—susurró de vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Yo no me quejaré porque soy casi lo mismo...

—Y me gustan los juegos en la cama.

—Y me gusta el sexo en la mañana...

—No quiero un romance de película, Sebastian—aclaró con una sonrisa vacilante.

—No quiero un novio cliché—espetaba de vuelta Sebastian.

Algunos dirían que después de todo sí era un romance de película y que sí era cliché. Que después de todo Sebastian si cumplió con su palabra de serle infiel, pero se aburrió, porque después de tener sexo con Harry todo lo que hacía después era sonso.

Mientras tanto ellos se inclinaron, apoyando partes en el cuerpo del contrario que antes tenían prohibida, dudando hasta el último momento si esto realmente estaba pasando, y si no la estaban jodiendo terriblemente.

Realmente esperaban que no, porque besarse se sentía jodidamente bien.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyra999 escribió que este Harry era despreocupado... Pensándolo bien sí, lo es. Me basé en él por la actuación de Daniel Radcliffe en las películas 6, 7.1 y 7.2, en las partes donde si no estaban siendo perseguidos y morir, Harry actuaba como un adolescente normal, disfrutando lo más que podía cada momento de su vida.
> 
> Bien, eso es todo. Los espero en el tercer capítulo.
> 
> Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, supongo que mi flojera ganó por sobre todas las cosas... Y la vida, y los estudios, y mi tiempo. Se me perdió este capítulo en particular, soy un poco desordenada con mis historias, las tengo todas archivadas pero no en el mismo lugar D:

 

En sí mismo, que Sebastian estuviera en una relación comprometida tomó por sorpresa a más de una persona, traten mejor con un millar (que cuenta al poblado de Dalton y sus conocidos en todo el globo). Por otra parte, que esa persona fuera Harry, quitaba el impacto debido a que desde su bien recordada  _primera charla_ , habían reconocido que era bastante extraño que Sebastian Smythe revoloteara en busca de pelea con alguien a quien parecía no afectarle con tanto ahínco —eso sí— sin olvidar que de hecho de que Harry y él parecían estar unidos a la cadera, por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo Niff cuando se enteraron.

—Enserio, que cada vez que los veo me provoca algo en el estómago—murmuró Jeff al oído de Thad, quien asintió suavemente.

—Sí, náuseas—masculló Trent sin poder creer lo que veía.

Potter y Smythe no eran la típica pareja melosa, o incluso esas que parecían tener una armonía cuando se encontraban, sino que eran bastante extravagantes incluso en sus muestras de lo que ellos pensaban era atracción.

Sebastian había demostrado ser un novio bastante posesivo por sí mismo, celoso a más no poder incluso de ellos mismos, y Harry en particular parecía gustarle esa nueva maña de Sebastian de perseguirlo por Dalton hasta que comenzaran las clases, por otra parte también parecía tener un placer sádico de que cada vez que pillaba a su pareja coqueteando con otra persona que no fuera él, interrumpía siempre con algún comentario que no entendían muy bien, pero definitivamente tenía algo que ver con sexo porque Sebastian se ponía de inmediato en 'modo sexual'.

Raro.

Por otra parte, su relación en sí no tenía los típicos "Te quiero", "Te he echado de menos", "¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?", sobre todo considerando la actual situación:

—Enserio, Bastian, alejarme de tu rostro sería un regalo divino.

—¡Eh, que eres tú quien quiso salir conmigo!

—¿Vas a repetir eso siempre?

—Es mi carta de triunfo —replicó con una sonrisa—, que soy demasiado deseable que te declaraste en pleno centro comercial y me convenciste de hacer esta cosa llamada relación.

—¿Realmente?

—No me mires así, Potter—frunció el ceño—, no con esa cara de...

—¿Condescendencia?

—... Sí.

—Te das cuenta que repitiendo eso una y otra vez das a entender que no pudiste esperar hasta que me declarara para sacarte de tu miseria y tener el mejor sexo de tu vida—inquiría sutilmente, mientras se ganó esa mirada de desdén por parte de Sebastian.

—... Tengo práctica de lacrosse.

—Por supuesto—había una sonrisa plácida en los labios del británico.

—... Terminamos.

—Bien.

—No seremos amigos.

—Seguro.

—No le llamaré.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Esta vez es enserio!

—No lo niego.

Hubo un pequeño concurso de miradas entre ambos antes de que el francés mascullara unas palabras por lo bajo.

—... Eres imposible.

—Tú lo eres, no niegues que haces estos escándalos para que después digas "Tenemos que tener sexo de reconciliación, todas las parejas tienen sexo de reconciliación cuando pelean" —hizo una ridícula imitación de Sebastian, mientras que este sonreía nuevamente.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

—Te espero después de la práctica de lacrosse.

—No tengo práctica esta tarde.

—Lo sé.

Eran esos concursos de miradas que mantenían rizados a los Warblers, porque se miraban con una intensidad para luego sonreírse como si esta escena no terminara allí, como si aún quedaba mucho por discutir.

—No los entiendo—Nick habló por primera vez tras ver la situación, viendo con letargo como ambos se marchaban empujándose por los hombros y susurrándose cosas antes de que uno de los dos terminara riendo—, ¿Cómo coño pasó eso?

—Ni idea—fue el coro general que recibieron.

—Véanle el lado bueno—dijo Trent.

—¿Cuál?

—Sebastian tiene algo con lo cual entretenerse en las tardes.

* * *

Harry suspiró mientras veía las aplicaciones de universidad rondar por la habitación de Sebastian, tenía varias carreras en mira con círculos sobre ellas, y en algunas partes podía apreciar los folletos repetitivos de universidades como NYU, Columbia e incluso Harvard.

Habían estado saliendo durante ya tres meses, los mejores y más locos tres meses de su entera vida, que iban en altos y en bajos, pero Harry no se arrepentía, no quería arrepentirse.

Sebastian se estaba duchando tras su partido de lacrosse mientras que él se quedó rondando en su dormitorio esperando para que pudieran salir, el tema de "¿Qué hacer después de…?" era intocable para ambos, porque Harry tenía tiempo limitado para correr antes de que su herencia entrara en vigor, había ya estirado mucho el hilo para poder huir, sobre todo porque él estaba recuperándose y todos podrían comprender que necesitaba un tiempo a solas antes de hacerle frente a la comunidad mágica, una comunidad de la cual Sebastian no podría saber nunca.

Se mordió el labio inquieto y guardó todas las dudas en un lugar bien alejado de su mente, no quería entorpecer los meses que tenía con su pareja, sobre todo porque Sebastian era tan voluble sobre su opinión y sin lugar a dudas, si él se enteraba que estaba saliendo con una de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico (y que existía la magia en general) estaba seguro que no lo volvería a ver.

Sólo quedaba a aprovechar.

No funcionó demasiado bien su decisión, de hecho, resultó ser francamente un desastre.

Su cita era como todo lo que se podía esperar de ellos, Sebastian había oído escuchar a un compañero de clase que puenting era algo muy divertido de hacer, y que quien temiera de hacerlo era un marica.

Bueno, quizás no con esas palabras, pero Sebastian tenía una manera de explicar las cosas para hacerlas sonar como puyas cuando probablemente fue un comentario más sutil... O no, quién sabe.

Harry, con su amor por los deportes extremos y su ansiedad de no estar jugando quidditch por mucho tiempo decidió que sería una buena idea, eso sí, sin decírselo a sus amigos. Fueron en el auto de Sebastian, hablando, molestando e incluso hasta hicieron unas paradas menos infantiles para darle rienda suelta a su libertad juvenil, y luego de dos horas de camino (que probablemente hubiera sido una) llegaron a una zona en Columbia en la cual se podía hacer puenting, lo que Harry no sabía es que cerca de allí había una zona de transbordo internacional de magos, lo cual no resultó salir muy bien.

—¡Pero si es Harry Potter! ¡Lord Potter, es un orgullo conocerlo señor! Me han contado maravillas de usted y su ilustre presencia, disculpe mis ropas, yo no sabría qué decirle... —era una verborrea que dejó no solo a Sebastian con la boca abierta, sino a Harry quien de hecho no podía creer que el sujeto estuviera limpiándose la mano con sus extravagantes túnicas y alcanzarla a Harry tembloroso, quien solo se la dio porque realmente estaba más acostumbrado a estos desplantes de los que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

—Sí... Ehh... ¿Señor...?

—Johnsons, Desiderius Johnsons, de la noble casa de los Johnsons en Salem. La comunidad mágica de Estados Unidos agradece su labor por derrotar al señor Oscuro, Lord Potter. Muy agradecido. Soy parte del Comité Mágico Internacional de Estados Unidos, vocero. Espero que no le importe agendar una cita con el Ministro, ya que no sabe que usted está en el país y...

Merlín, nunca se callaba. Sebastian estaba detrás de él, claramente esperando para poder ingresar al local de puenting. Al comienzo se había reído en voz baja porque creyó que era un jodido groupie, pero tras diez minutos de charla incesante, y las palabras demasiado acusadoras para cualquier cosa, (y por qué no, la desaparición ruidosa del mago quien siquiera reparó en la compañía que tenía) terminó asustando a la muerte a Sebastian.

—... Yo...

—¿La magia es real?

—Sí.

—¿Derrotaste a un Oscuro o algo así?

—Sí.

—¿Eres asquerosamente rico y el 'Gran salvador del Mundo Mágico'?

—Ája.

—¿Y ése tipo solo acaba de desaparecer?

—Bueno...

—¿Todos pueden hacer eso?

—Los que tienen licencia sí.

Contrito, esa sería una perfecta palabra para definir a su novio en este momento. No tenía ningún tipo de emoción en su voz o rostro, mas su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus ojos vigilados con lo que él podía definir bastante bien: miedo.

—Sebastian.

—... Yo... tengo otras cosas que hacer—siquiera esperó su respuesta antes de subirse sin miramientos al auto y dejarlo abandonado en el lugar.

Era como un vacío, pero era doloroso, y ahora entendía bien cuando decían que era como si te hubieran sacado el corazón. Su mano acarició la zona y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma extraña, no podía discernir muy bien su entorno, escuchaba ruidos sordos, no podía respirar muy bien y tuvo que sentarse en la acera porque sentía el piso moverse de un lado a otro haciéndolo más mareado de lo que ya estaba.

Shock.

Había leído muchas veces sobre él, de hecho había visto a muchos de sus amigos entrar en estado de shock durante la guerra más él nunca pudo permitirse el lujo de ser tan débil, no cuando tenía el destino de todo el mundo mágico y la vida de sus amigos entre sus manos.

Sebastian lo hacía débil.

—Mierda—apretó sus manos hasta hacerse daño en las palmas producto de sus uñas —. Mierda...

No volvió a Dalton de inmediato, sentía que necesitaba un espacio para sí mismo, reconstruirse, saber qué decirle a Sebastian —no era su culpa que un idiota del Ministerio estadounidense se hubiese ido de boca—, e incluso pensar si mandar a los Obliviatadores o no, mas quería hablar con él primero, sentía que merecía una jodida oportunidad.

—No creo que sea buena idea, compañero—murmuró Ron al verlo tirado en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo—, es un muggle, está contra la ley, y sobre todo... Bueno, por cómo reaccionó.

—Ron tiene un punto, puede ser no una buena idea —añadía Hermione—, mas siempre has tenido un buen instinto, Harry—completó con una triste sonrisa—¸y pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo. Creo que solo tienes que escoger las palabras adecuadas.

Palabras adecuadas.

Eso dio vuelta su cabeza por mucho tiempo. Hasta que llegó el lunes, y ya no había motivo ni excusa que inventar para no estar en Dalton. Si era honesto consigo mismo, el temor de perder algo que él había escogido era mucho más grande de lo que pensó que sería.

Sebastian, como persona, era difícil de querer hasta cierto punto, pero Harry sabía que si hubiera sido otra tipo de persona nunca hubiera le hubiera llamado la atención en primer lugar por lo cual no pudo evitar la sensación de nervios en su bajo vientre.

* * *

Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela trajo la sensación de opresión que se acrecentaba a medida que alcanzaba la habitación de lo que él aún quería considerar como novio. La puerta estaba cerrada, y el silencio sepulcral que venía desde el interior lo hacían dudar si de hecho Sebastian se había levantado al primer módulo escolar, o como él, se quiso encerrar hasta que la tierra se congelara.

—Sebastian—fue un sencillo llamado, su voz se oía patética, se sentía patético, sobre todo cuando el caer de algo en el interior le hizo saber que de hecho estaba allí. Dejó salir un poco de su magia para que pudiera sentir la presencia de su pareja, y sonrió con nostalgia cuando la única cosa que realmente los separaba ahora era un trozo de madera.

—Sebastian, sé que estás allí... Yo... Tenemos que hablar, y el pasillo no es un muy buen lugar, por favor—de reojo pudo ver que estaba capturando la atención, y supuso que su novio había hecho un berrinche del tamaño de Francia, sobre todo por los cotilleos que comenzaban a formarse.

Quizás qué estarían inventando.

—Por favor... —volvió a susurrar apoyando su frente en la puerta. El silencio fue lo único que le respondió, antes de escuchar cómo el cerrojo quedaba libre. De allí en adelante sería su propia batalla.

No magos oscuros, solo este sentimiento y Sebastian.

Era aterrador.

Se veían desastrosos, él ya sabía que su cabello se veía aún más desordenado de lo que él podría llegar a pensar, que sus ojos tenían ojeras, su piel estaba pálida y se veía más delgado de lo que sería saludable, pero Sebastian no estaba mejor.

Tenía puesto un polerón de Dalton, y por si fuera peor, sus lentes de contactos habían sido abandonados en el baño por lo cual tenía sus gafas puestas.

No lo pudo evitar más tiempo antes de largarse a reír.

—Dios, esto es asqueroso—caminó hasta la silla que se encontraba en el escritorio y la acercó hasta la cama donde Sebastian se había acostado después de su abrupta carcajada dándole la espalda.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decirte—susurró Sebastian completamente tomado por sorpresa—. Ni siquiera he podido pensar, joder—estaba allí, la ira reprimida, la ansiedad, la locura, el miedo, solo que al estar todo no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—Cuando tenía once años me llegó una carta—comenzó sin siquiera pensar en qué decir—, decía que había sido aceptado en una escuela de magia y hechicería, la más grande de Gran Bretaña—murmuró poniendo barreras para que nadie pudiera escuchar de manera sutil—. Creí que era una broma de mis parientes, ¿Cómo demonios podía ser eso cierto? Pero supongo que cuando eres niño, quieres creer un montón de cosas de gente que nunca conoces, sobre todo si tus parientes te tratan miserablemente.

Eso definitivamente ganó la atención de Sebastian, giró solamente su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

—Sí... No eran las mejores personas, por lo cual cuando un gigante (según yo) vino a contarme historias de mis padres quienes yo creía que eran borrachos y drogadictos, eran de hecho magos reconocidos y todo... Solo quise creer, quise ser parte de algo, y resultó ser cierto—murmuró ahora más inseguro.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tus parientes—masculló por lo bajo.

—No lo sé, y realmente poco me importa. Resulta que un loco homicida quería la pureza de sangre, que es como la eterna lucha de la inclusión racial, pero en mundo mágico. Si hay algo que tienes que comprender, Sebastian, es que el mundo mágico en sí no es muy distinto de este mundo. Hay gente estúpida, ladrones, miedosos y cosas que te preguntas por qué pasaron...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntaba irritado a más no poder. Todo esto era demasiado confuso para su mente.

—Hubo una profecía, y la gente con la ascensión de un 'terrorista' quería creer cualquier cosa. Me apuntaba a mí como su asesino, y asesinó a mis padres enfrente de mí cuando tenía un poco más de un año... Eso es algo que nunca pude olvidar—susurraba, no sabía cómo, pero siempre que hablaba de la muerte de sus padres era el mismo sentimiento que comenzaba en su estómago que se apretaba, no lo dejaba respirar y terminaba molestando en sus ojos lo cual obligaba a restregarlos con furia.

No de nuevo.

No enfrente de Sebastian.

—... ¿Y luego qué? —rompió el silencio, claramente afectado por sus palabras.

—La gente es cómoda, le gusta tener sus lujos, les gusta sentirse protegidos, mas no les gusta luchar por lo que creen necesarios, y nuestro gobierno era muy corrupto, demasiado para los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban. Me pusieron en un pedestal, aún lo hacen. Me hicieron matarlo, me hicieron pelear, me convirtieron en un asesino no solo de una persona—agregó con desdén—, pero tenía que hacerlo,  _tuve_  que hacerlo, nadie más alzaría su varita, nadie más tendría el valor para ello. Solo yo podía hacerlo, era el o yo, y Voldemort lo sabía.

Cada vez que recordaba los horrores de la guerra que terminó hace poco, podía sentir el odio nacer por la comunidad mágica, el odio a todas esas personas que nunca hicieron nada, por dejarlo roto, por crear a un Harry que podría haber sido diferente.

—Fue por eso que escapé... Vine aquí después de terminar con la batalla, necesitaba, no, necesito un tiempo para mí, para ser sencillamente Harry, el idiota que juega lacrosse y molesta a sus compañeros de curso con bromas, y el idiota con el cual peleas por tonteras. Porque quiero ser esa persona, quiero ser yo.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y Harry sabía lo que estaba pasando.

¿Valía la pena? ¿Él valía la pena de cargar este secreto?

¿De seguir con él cargando con sus penas? Porque después, todo lo que seguía, era sencillamente un buque de secretos que salir, era la cercanía que nunca antes podría experimentar de nuevo.

Era un todo.

—¿Y después qué? —espetó con ira Sebastian—, ¿Te irás? ¿Tendré que soportar estas locuras? ¿Tendré que creer toda esta mierda, ser parte de tu porquería de vida? Ser una jodida esposa... ¡¿Después qué?! —gritó con ira por todo el problema—, ¡Esto no se supone que debía ser tan complicado, Harry! ¡Joder! Se suponía que sería divertido, sin guerras, muertes, ¡Sin magia! Sin esa mierda que hacen, sin joderme mi cabeza, sin... Sin...

_¿Y ahora qué?_

—... Di algo—estaban agotados, ambos lo estaban, pero Harry sabía que para Sebastian sería peor. Él nunca tuvo una verdadera responsabilidad, él estaba feliz con su vida de ignorancia, ser hijo único, salir con quien quisiera, ir a la Universidad, quizás casarse y tener hijos.

Ser jodidamente normal.

—No sé...

—¡No me digas eso!

—Solo hay dos opciones—murmuró Harry con una triste sonrisa—, seguimos, a donde nos lleve... O no, y te quito tus recuerdos, y no seremos más...

—¿Y después qué? —masculló irritado—... ¿Llorarás por las esquinas e inventarás una estúpida manera de terminar conmigo?

—Probablemente.

—Y si no quiero... ¿Qué me ofreces?

—Lo mismo que te estaba ofreciendo antes, Sebastian. Ahora más que nunca sabes que tengo deberes, ya es difícil que esté aquí cuando el gobierno estadounidense sabe que tienen al 'Salvador' aquí... Tendré que volver.

—Entonces me dejarás... Eso me estás queriendo decir, que no importa la mierda que escoja, en todo maldito escenario tú te devuelves a esa jodida sociedad y me dejas aquí...

—Sí...

—¡Maldito seas, Harry Potter! Tú, tú jodida historia, tú jodida vida, tú jodida cara—le tiró todo lo que tenía a la mano, desde su almohada, hasta el libro y el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, y Harry no pudo hacer más que evitarlos con las manos, pese a que el último dolía.

—Sebastian...

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

—Yo- -

—¡No lo digas! —exclamaba con furia—, ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! No lo pienses, no lo sientas... Yo... No, si después de toda esta mierda te irás.

_¿Y luego qué?_

—Quiero ir a Francia.

—Está bien.

—Quiero ver a meré.

—Okey.

—Y me acompañarás a la semana de la moda, quiero el nuevo traje que lanzan.

—Bien.

—Y café, mucho café con whysky.

—Hecho.

—Y montones de sexo de reconciliación, y kinky, y vamos a hacer esos juegos de rol que no querías hacer... ¿Tienen juguetes sexuales? ¡Quiero probarlos! Y...

La lista que le dio Sebastian con todos sus caprichos era enorme, con cosas ridículas desde "Quiero un cerdo con orejas de burro" hasta "¿Podemos volar?".

Harry sabía solo una cosa de todo esto. Valía totalmente la pena.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! Olvídalo, te haré una lista y la mandaré en PDF. Ahora vete, tengo que bañarme. No… Espera, quiero un baño de esponja, eso lo podemos hacer ahora mismo. Y quiero ir a uno de sus discos, y los deportes, ¿Qué deportes juegan?

O quizás no, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

Comentarios serán apreciados.

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry observó su correo con una sonrisa culposa. Tenía una serie de cartas que no había leído, pero hasta ahora el más importante era el que tenía 17 respuestas y ninguna de ellas la había dado él. Sebastian se había tomado realmente en serio eso de hacerle una lista en PDF para que no pudiera editarla (ya que sabía que apestaba con la tecnología, y ahora se aprovechaba de eso).

Después de lo que podría considerarse su primera pelea de novios completamente seria, no habían tenido sexo de reconciliación como muchos suponían, sino que se habían acostado en la cama de Sebastian, cansados de todo el estrés del fin de semana y completamente satisfechos con simplemente estar el uno al lado del otro, por lo cual Harry solo se aferró a Sebastian como si este fuese a desaparecer, y si Sebastian había apretado su agarre solo había sido una ilusión (como reclamó al otro día).

Martes por la mañana vino con una ronda de lo que Harry consideraría hacer el amor. Fue gentil, lento, lleno de tacto y susurros que no tenían por qué significar algo, duraron horas antes de siquiera llegar a la parte interesante y aun así, les tomó aún más tiempo el querer culminar. Sonrió al recordar que Sebastian se había sonrosado cuando habían terminado, completamente tomado por el tiempo que les llevó y sensible al no querer dejarlo salir de la habitación para ir a clases.

— _No podemos faltar a más períodos—_ le susurró acariciando su espalda.

— _... Aguafiestas..._

— _Vamos, sé que te mueres por un café._

De allí en más todo volvió a la normalidad... Bueno, más o menos.

Resultó ser cierto que Sebastian era un novio difícil de mantener (eso ya lo sabía), siempre quería estar en su atención, él quería saber que para Harry, su felicidad era prioridad y era bastante celoso. Pero al enterarse de que Harry poseía de hecho  _magia_ , hizo las cosas un poco más complicadas, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que realmente era toda una civilización de la que él no conocía absolutamente nada... Solo pensar en lo nerd que podía ser Smythe hacía que ese sentimiento en su estómago comenzara a presionar y hacerlo sonreír como idiota; no era siquiera el hecho de que Sebastian lo obligara a tomar un paseo al centro mágico de Columbus, sino que lo primero que hizo al ver un nuevo mundo ante sus ojos fue ingresar a una librería para que le comprara todo tipo de libros que le llamaran la atención, no pudo salir de allí por las siguientes tres horas y cuatro bolsas.

Todo un nerd.

Comieron en un pequeño restaurant, se compraron algunas ropas mágicas, Sebastian quería ser capaz de mezclarse sin que lo vieran raro, y días después lo vio leyendo un libro de Tradiciones Mágicas por Archipedus Bolwstone.

—... Así que yo sería algo así como tu concubino—murmuró mientras leía uno de los cuantos pasajes del libro—, aquí dice que cuando un Lord está teniendo una relación no anunciada, no poseo ningún derecho, por lo cual sería más que un mero amante—trató de hacerlo pasivo, pero claramente a Harry le llegó el mensaje claro. No le gustaba.

A Sebastian no le gustaba que en la vida de Harry, él no significara nada en realidad.

—¿Qué quieres que te conteste? Si declaro ahora que estamos en un cortejo, sabes perfectamente en lo que terminaría.

Un cortejo era un noviazgo formal, podía durar toda una eternidad, pero el final era el mismo: O se casaban, o se separaban.

Noviazgos no eran cosas para ser tomadas a la ligera, Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Era magia de alma que se enlazaba entre los interesados, era por eso que Cho siempre estaba tan inestable, Cedric tenía sentimientos puros por ella que eran recíprocos, no como su escasa aventura con Ginny quien tenía muchos bonos rotos, y nunca pudo enlazar por Harry por culpa de eso… No que se arrepintiera ahora.

Daba gracias a Merlín que Ron no habitara en su mente.

—... No estoy preparado para eso, tú tampoco... Y esto no es un juego para mí, ahora más que nunca lo sabes, sino, nunca te hubiera llevado allá.

La próxima vez que hicieron una excursión al Centro Mágico de Columbus, Sebastian iba vestido como todo un mago, pero también llevaba los colores de su casa.

—Por lo menos seré el concubino más sexy que hayas tenido en tú jodida vida—agregó con sorna cuando fueron a un bar.

Harry solo rió.

* * *

Estaban en las clasificatorias. Navidad y Año Nuevo habían pasado sin ningún tipo de problema, tanto Sebastian como Harry habían decidido tomarse una semana para pasar como a ellos se le antojara (en caso de Sebastian, festejando con amigos y no tan amigos en algunos clubes; en el caso de Harry, visitando Londres a sus amigos a quienes echaba de menos terriblemente), claro que siendo completamente honestos, esos días no pasaron sin ningún contratiempo.

—Así que… he oído que estás bastante bien con tu chico muggle, Harry—Harry mordió la parte interna de su mejilla forzando una sonrisa amable mientras se giraba a ver a Ginny.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar, Ginny—respondió con amabilidad—. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Si Harry era honesto consigo mismo, esta discusión con Ginny no se la esperaba, a veces creía que las cosas terminarían bien y serían amigos como otrora... Otras veces Ginny parecía haber tomado algún tipo de poción de amor que la hacía densa a todo lo que decía por lo cual terminaba como una fan histérica no sabiendo qué hacer ahora que el Gran Harry Potter no estaba a su alcance.

—He estado mejor, las cosas no resultaron muy bien entre Richard y yo—Richard había sido el último novio que Ginny habría traído a la Madriguera, al parecer era algo así como un periodista de "Tiempos para Magos", no estaba contratado, pero hacía una pequeña columna que le daba comida en su plato y tiempo de esparcimiento para los fines de semana.

Ginny, al parecer, encontró que su nuevo novio le gustaba mucho su actual vida y no estaba buscando mucho más de ella. En pocas palabras: no era lo suficientemente ambicioso para una mujer que tras vivir con seis hermanos quería una gran mansión y no compartir nada con nadie.

Tal vez por eso era tan reticente de dejar ir a Harry.

—Veo, nos pasa a todos—trató de ser comprensivo por unos segundos, pero pudo apreciar en los ojos de la única fémina Weasley sus siguientes palabras.

—Sí. No es como si este affair que tienes con tu chico muggle dure mucho, dudo que sea un respetable miembro de la futura casa de los Potter... Ya sabes, hay que empezar a pensar en el futuro...

Ginny se fue sin decir más, claramente dejando en evidencia que ella no creía que Sebastian duraría mucho tiempo, que sus caprichos terminarían cuando entrara en edad para hacerse cargo del total de sus bienes y que necesitaba una  _mujer_  para ello.

Harry lo odiaba. Porque muy en el fondo, él también creía lo mismo. Solamente que se negaba a casarse sin amor.

Los pasos silenciosos a sus espaldas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, de reojo vio a Hermione sonriéndole tristemente.

—No la tomes en cuenta, Harry—murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello tratando de aligerar el ambiente—, ya sabes que está decepcionada porque no la hayas escogido.

—Sí… Bueno—susurró solo para que ella lo pudiera escuchar—, no es mi culpa que se habrá tanto de piernas...

—¡Harry!

—¡Sabes que es verdad!

—Despiadado, no sabías que lo tenías en ti—le sonrió gratamente, era claro que no le molestaba que hablara con la verdad—… Solo no digas eso enfrente de Ron... O su familia.

—Como si quisiera morir joven.

—Ahora dime, ¿Cómo vas tú con Sebastian? —contraatacó ella sonriéndole con picardía.

—Bien—le sonrió de vuelta—... Sebastian es único en su tipo. Desde que se enteró que soy mago no hace más que pedirme que tengamos citas en el mundo mágico, incluso se compró túnicas acorde a los colores de mi casa—le sonrió entre nostálgico y amorosamente.

—Oh, Harry—respondía Hermione sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—No… No... Él lo sabe, dice que hará su mejor trabajo en mantenerme feliz hasta que llegue la persona indicada.

Súbitamente, los ojos de Harry comenzaron a arder.

Malditos sentimientos.

—¿Vamos a buscar a Teddy? —preguntó en una salida rápida de ingenio.

—Claro, estoy segura que echa mucho de menos a su tío Harry.

—¡No puedo creer que en unos pocos meses cumpla un año!

—Aún queda un montón de tiempo, Harry. Tal vez puedas traer a Sebastian contigo...

—Sí... Veremos.

* * *

—¡Por fin, nos quedan dos semanas más de vacaciones de inverno! —espetó Sebastian mientras caminaban por las calles de New York.

—¿Por qué tan emocionado?

—Me prometiste que me llevarías a un pub en Bulgaria, Potter. No creas que me he olvidado de eso...

—Oh, cierto.

—Harry...

—¿Qué?

—Creo que es momento de comenzar a tachar la lista que te mandé, o si no, no alcanzaremos a llegar hasta finales de vacaciones de verano.

Cierto. Ese triste día en el cual se reconciliaron se pusieron una fecha límite para estar juntos, y ése era el 28 de Agosto. El día en que ambos se separarían en el aeropuerto a vivir las vidas que estaban destinadas a seguir.

—Oh... Bien, bien... —un ácido recordatorio. Harry apretó más la mano de Sebastian entre las suyas, y caminaron bajando por Central Park y entrar a un café que estaba cerca de la zona.

—Entonces tendré que imprimirla apenas lleguemos al departamento, me comunicaré con Viktor en la semana y acordaremos algo antes de que entremos nuevamente. ¿Te parece bien una semana en Bulgaria?

—¿Bien? Me parece fantástico.

Las ganas de Sebastian por ver el mundo nunca lo dejaban de sorprender, pese a todo lo que el resto del mundo pensara de él, Sebastian era una de esas personas que les gustaba vivir la vida, conocer lo que el mundo contenía y saciar su sed de ser parte de todo.

Harry se encontró gustándole esa parte de Sebastian cada vez que lo conocía más. Harry siempre había sido retraído no porque quisiera, sino porque el medio lo hizo así. Nunca pudo demostrar lo que realmente sentía sin sentir como que estaba decepcionando a alguien, tampoco podía vivir su vida en mayor parte; primero por los Dursley, luego por el mundo mágico. No, no podía evitar de pensar que Sebastian era alguien quien llamaba su atención.

—Mientras tanto, que tal si visitamos esa tienda de adultos a la cual he querido entrar desde que la vi.

—¡No usaré nada de eso, Potter!

—Eso lo estamos por ver.

A medida que pasaban los días, corrían aventuras que no quería olvidar. Harry sintió, al tachar cada día en el calendario, cómo parte de su juventud moría con él y Sebastian. No era ingenuo, vio las miradas que el daban sus amigos y el propio Sebastian cuando pensó que estaba distraído.

Era soledad.

A medida que pasaban las horas, no importaba cuán provechosas estas eran para ellos. Como cuando se escaparon por cuatro días tomando un boleto de ida y vuelta a Canadá donde visitaron Vancouver por dos días decidieron que dormir era tiempo perdido, ya habría tiempo para eso en el avión de regreso.

O cuando Sebastian decidió que era una buena idea hacer algo aún más kinky para tener sexo y terminaron escalando una escalera de incendios en un edificio con Sebastian tratando de subirse los pantalones y Harry intentando no reírse demasiado porque él estaba solamente en ropa interior.

No, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasaran los dos juntos, ya sea en Dalton estudiando, en lacrosse jugando y tirando puyas el otro al otro, de fiesta algunos fines de semana, o en otras citas en mundo mágico, porque no importaba cuán duro ellos pretendieran, Abril llegó y luego apareció el último trimestre que serían llamados adolescentes.

Harry ya estaba recibiendo cartas de las Universidades Mágicas alrededor del mundo y las cartas de Gringotts y gente importante se estaban acumulando en su escritorio, mientras que Sebastian comenzó a asistir a las clases de preparación universitarias, así mismo a estudiar un poco más duro y subir su promedio de 3.2 que tenía si quería entrar a una buena universidad en la Eve League o incluso mejor.

Harry no tenía duda alguna que escogiera lo que escogiera, Sebastian sería lo mejor.

El punto de todo esto era que, no importaba cuán duro intentaran, Agosto se avecinaba.

—¿Se han peleado de nuevo? —Jeff preguntaba mientras veía cómo Sebastian, irritado, peleaba con su comida y le daba miradas mortales.

—Algo así— Harry sin querer le había recordado a Sebastian que no podían hacer planes para la última semana de Agosto porque tendría que comenzar a empacar. Si algo odiaba Smythe, era que le recordara el día en que ya no serían nada más que dos desconocidos.

Y si Harry era honesto consigo mismo, destetaba saber que había una posibilidad de que después de que él se fuera, enviaran a un escuadrón de Obliviators y borraran la memoria del que era su novio, de su tiempo juntos, de lo que él sabía que ahora era amor.

Sentimientos amargos cruzaron por su garganta. Él se tendría que llevar ese pequeño secreto de vuelta a donde quiera que se fuera.

—No te preocupes, rubia, lo arreglaré en unos momentos. Bastian no puede estar enojado por mucho tiempo.

No podía estar enojado mucho tiempo. No tenían ése lujo.

—Sebastian—lo llamó a viva voz dentro de la cafetería—, ¿Te acuerdas de que discutimos por qué no te presentaba a mi familia y todo eso? —inquirió con una sonrisa sabionda.

—A donde sea que vayas con esto, Potter, no te funcionará.

—Mi ahijado Teddy estará de cumpleaños pronto, y todos quieren conocer a quién fue quien engañé para estar conmigo.

—¿En Londres?

—Sí... Podríamos decir eso, pero también tendríamos que viajar a Escocia ya que quiero que conozcas mi escuela.

Y eso definitivamente atrajo la atención del menor.

—¿Enserio? —quien no lo supiera pensaría que era frío interés, pero Harry sabía mejor. Sebastian Smythe era el más grande nerd que pudiera existir en la vida.

—Y una sorpresa más.

—¿Sexo?

—Y otra sorpresa más—le sonrió.

—¿Sexo kinky?

—Sí, y otra sorpresa más.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo ahora mirándolo de frente claramente olvidando por esos momentos el motivo por el cual estaba molesto.

—Nos iremos el 5 de Abril, y estaremos allí hasta el 15 del mismo mes.

—Hablaré con mi padre para que...

—Ya lo hice. Sólo empaca poco, haremos algo de compras.

—¡Increíble! —masculló para sus adentros, pero había emoción titilando en su mirada.

Desde ése entonces Sebastian tachó día tras día las pocas semanas que los separaban de la fecha, estaba de mejor humor pese a que nadie más lo notara, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo relajándose más a su alrededor. ¿De qué servía pelear por los últimos meses que tenían juntos? Tendría que aprender a morder su lengua y dejar las cosas ir.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar, que a pesar de todo lo que se decía a sí mismo, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Invitar a Sebastian a Londres, que conociera a sus amigos, que conociera lo que él realmente era para el mundo mágico… Le estaba dando a Sebastian todo lo que era, y no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta, porque él había tomado todo lo que el otro era para sí.

Sebastian era una persona de mañana, le gustaban los abrazos y ser cariñoso cuando estaban en la cama, más cuando salía de esta era completamente travieso y lujurioso.

Tenía una buena relación con sus padres, más nunca pudo crecer con ellos debido a su trabajo, aprendió a cuidarse él solo pese a ser de una familia acaudalada. Prefería las motos por sobre los autos, más su padre tras un accidente hace un año y algo le compró un auto y le prohibió tener una moto hasta que tuviera 21. Cuando era pequeño su madre lo ocupo como modelo de ropa para niños, era por eso que tenía una pose tan refinada que no se le quitaba ni con todos los años que habían pasado.

Le gustaba la moda, pero no demasiado exagerado, más podía apreciar algunas prendas más osadas en algunas ocasiones. Él era inteligente (si hubiera sido mago, definitivamente hubiera ido a Ravenclaw pese a su personalidad), en su habitación tenía su propia biblioteca y ahora tenía una pequeña-gran sección que se avocaba a libros mágicos que Harry había hechizado para que se vieran como novelas aburridas para aquel que viera los tomos.

A Sebastian le gustaban los deportes, tomar el sol, beber brandy cuando estaba deprimido y tocar el violín cuando quería paz.

Sebastian era su enigma, porque cada vez que pensó que ya lo conocía por completo, sacaba algo de sí mismo que lo encandilaba más. Y dolía, Merlín como dolía a Harry no poder quedarse a su lado, tener responsabilidades, ser alguien importante, ser el último en su línea, ser Harry Potter.

—Ey, ¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó el castaño preocupado a su lado. Se movió incómodo en el asiento y frunció el ceño tratando de parecer rudo.

Sonrió.

—No.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco.

—¡Harry, no me dijiste que era tan guapo!

—Vaya, gracias, hermosa dama. A veces él me subestima.

—Sí te lo dije, solo que tú no lo creíste.

—No es su culpa, compañero. A veces eres un poco ciego.

—Me siento poco querido aquí.

—Venga, vamos, Potter. Tienes mucho que mostrarme.

Para Harry, era como si Sebastian estuvo hecho para pertenecer con él y sus amigos.

—Vámonos a mi casa. Queda en Grimmauld Place #12.

—¡Teddy se pondrá tan feliz de verte!

Estaba hecho para estar a su lado.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mucho problema. Sebastian y Hermione hicieron click de inmediato debido a que uno era muggle, y Hermione quería saber cuánto había avanzado la tecnología desde que ella no tomaba tantos viajes a Londres muggle.

Ron, fascinado, se colaba en las conversaciones a escuchar como si Sebastian era la nueva bajada de Merlín, sobre todo cuando sacó su teléfono celular y por él hizo un montón de cosas que dejó a Ron casi rogándole tanto a Hermione como a él que lo tomaran a buscar un "Artefacto mágico muggle" y molestar a sus hermanos.

Teddy, por otra parte, al comienzo fue reticente al ver a otra persona cerca de Harry, pero cuando Sebastian lo llevó al parque que estaba al frente de la plaza para que jugara con la caja de arena, fue como si todo se hubiera quedado olvidado.

La única persona que no respetaba su elección de pareja fue Ginny, quien trató de hacerle la vida imposible a Sebastian desde que lo vio, mas su novio hizo un gesto con sus hombros y murmuró:

—Pollas son mucho mejores que vaginas. Ellas dan placer, vaginas dan problemas. ¿Te imaginas sangrar por cinco días al mes? Es morirse poco a poco, Harry, poco a poco.

* * *

Regresar a Dalton fue el término de su corto sueño, y la entrada a la realidad. El tiempo corría, así mismo como sus días, las noches enredados el uno con el otro, las discusiones, el llanto detrás de la puerta del baño y una reconciliación furiosa para comenzar todo de nuevo.

No importaba cuánto se esforzaran, o cuánto pretendieran. Mayo despidió los días de cálida primavera y comenzó Junio, las vacaciones que tenían completamente copadas el uno por el otro, perdidos tanto en el tiempo, pasajes de avión, compras en mercados itinerantes, aventuras para nunca olvidar y magia, su magia.

Fue por eso que cuando se encontraron mirándose a la casa un 25 de Agosto, Harry supo que ya no había nada más que hacer, lo habían dado todo.

—No quiero saber dónde estás—murmuró Harry en el oído de Sebastian acariciando a su espalda. Ambos estaban desnudos en su hogar, más que sexo buscaban la comodidad de piel contra piel, cansados de tener sus móviles sonando porque tenían a todos sus amigos preocupados ahora que sabían de su inminente ruptura—, no quiero porque sé que te buscaré.

—Me encontrarás de todas maneras.

—Así sé que tú tampoco quieres verme.

—Hmm... Me cansé de mentirme a mí mismo...

—No es el momento ahora, Sebastian.

—¡Nunca es el momento!

—Todavía tengo esa loca ilusión.

—¿Mhm?

—De encontrarte en muuuucho tiempo, soltero y guapo, solo para mí.

—Yo también tengo una de esas... Aunque ya sé que no podré agregar "soltero, guapo y sin hijos".

La risa fue amarga.

—¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas a donde sea que vas? —espetó Sebastian en la entrada al aeropuerto. Señor Smythe los había dejado hasta hace poco, se despidió de su hijo con un abrazo y un discurso algo ñoño mientras que Harry tuvo que soportar la fría mirada de "Le vas a romper el corazón a mi hijo, tú hijo de puta".

—Sí. ¿Llevas la caja que te di, cierto?

—Sí—murmuró el contrario.

—Cuídate.

—... Yo...

—Lo pasé bien, Sebastian—le sonrió al más alto—. Se me había olvidado lo que era vivir, tú... gracias.

—Esto es tan torpe—revolvió sus cabellos esperando casi un milagro—... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —pidió una última vez.

—Estamos... Estamos seguros de que queremos hacer esto. No te quiero quitar una parte divertida de tu vida, Sebastian, sabes que tengo responsabilidades que cumplir.

—... Ya no se ve tan divertida—Harry se rió.

—Créeme, lo será.

—... Sólo... Sólo no te cases con Weasley, ella me da nervios.

—Nunca.

— _Vuelto con destino a Londres, puerta G, vuelto UX325 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Todos los pasajeros deben presentarse en la puerta G._

— _Vuelto con destino a New York, puerta A, vuelto GO1789 con destino a New York. Todos los pasajeros deben presentarse en la puerta A._

No fue como una despedida de películas, se habían estado diciendo adiós por más de cuatro días. Tanto Sebastian como Harry lo único que quería era que terminara pronto.

Las voces se volvieron a escuchar y sin pestañear, ambos se dieron vuelta en la dirección contraria, empujándose a no girar, empujándose a sí mismos a no correr al otro lado.

Sebastian caminó a zancadas, buscando la lejanía para intentar parar el ardor en sus ojos, la presión en su vientre y la sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

—Maldito Potter—masculló para sí—, creyéndose tan importante con su maldita magia, y todo ése jodido dinero. Yo tengo más que él en mi fondo fiduciario —siguió pasando rabias pese a que sabía que era mentira—. Espero que la zorra de Weasley se consiga una enfermedad venérea. ¡Zorra!

—¿Sebastian? —el chico más alto saltó cuando escuchó su nombre, y por un segundo imaginó que era Harry hasta que vio a un chico aún más bajo que Harry, con grandes ojos avellana.

—¿Blaine?

—¿Vas a New York?

—Me aceptaron en Harvard.

—¡Felicidades! ¿Y tú novio? ¿No te acompaña?

—Terminamos.

—Oh... Bueno, no eres el único.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sebastian Smythe abrió sus ojos, y vio a Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chan! Tras un trabajo arduo y un montón de "Tengo que terminar esta historia" finalicé este capítulo. Esta historia es corta, costa con 4 caps y un epílogo que ya tengo pensando. Este último no será muy largo.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado un montón esta historia, yo lo hice. Disfruté escribirla. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones quiero terminar con muchos proyectos que he dejado a la mitad del camino, así que tal vez me vean subiendo algunos capítulos de algunas de mis historias.
> 
> Por favor, sean pacientes conmigo.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	5. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

Paris era una ciudad muy bella, Blaine le daría eso. Las luces parisinas titilaban cuando entraba la noche, como un recuerdo de la ciudad de las luces pronto viviría para ver otro anochecer en Francia. Blaine, como gran parte de la población, estaba de vacaciones. Blaine, a sus veintiocho años encontró fascinante darse una escapada loca antes de volver a cimentar su vida en New York, la ciudad de sus amores, por lo cual disfrutaba caminar por las calles a veces en compañía de algún hombre parisino quien le mostraba las más bellas partes de la ciudad, otras veces —como hoy— era solo él, caminando con una sonrisa, sacando fotos y comprando recuerdos para sus seres queridos.

La brisa tardía de la ciudad se hacía ver, estaban después de todo a mediados de otoño por lo cual se esperaba que la temperatura bajara aún más cuando el sol hacía su despedida.

Estaba en Paris, la ciudad del amor, y en cada pequeño café, o en cada rincón de la ciudad él podía apreciar eso. No importaba quién o con quién, era sencillamente hermoso ver la representación del amor en cada pequeño recoveco.

—" _Ya llegará el día"_  —pensó para sí con una triste sonrisa mientras veía a una pareja compuesta por mujeres entrar de la mano con una sonrisa a un cálido café antes de pedir su orden, claramente embobadas entre sí.

—" _Solo una señal"_  —pensó para sí, cuán cliché de película esperando que tal vez, el amor de su vida caminara por esta misma calle, en dirección contraria, esperando encontrarlo sin saberlo y... esperen, ¿No era ése Sebastian?

No, no podía ser. Lo último que supo de él fue cuando compartieron un avión a New York, ambos hablando sobre sus rupturas. Sebastian había sido aceptado en Yale para Medicina muy para el desagrado de su padre quien quería que estudiara Leyes... Más, según el abuelo de Sebastian —según lo que le contó— estaba más que feliz que decidiera su camino y vamos... Medicina, no era como si se hubiera metido a estudiar Artes Escénicas como él.

Blaine recordó que al bajar del avión, acordaron seguir en contacto, más los meses y carga académica acortaron su tiempo en el teléfono y sin duda alguna se olvidaron de los correos electrónicos, o incluso de que se tenían en el móvil.

Cuánta coincidencia.

Blaine lo miró desde lo lejos mientras Sebastian caminaba a pasos lentos mirando las vitrinas, había cambiado y a la vez no. Se notaba más maduro, hasta pensó que había crecido otro poco, pero a la vez había ganado un poco más de cuerpo producto de la edad, Blaine sonrió. Apostaba todo su dinero que era puro músculo magro, Sebastian, después de todo, era un narcisista nato y no le gustaba tener nada fuera de lugar.

Un perfeccionista.

Su cabello caía con más estilo sobre su frente, y podía ver que estaba relajado, casi en su ambiente y luego recordó que Sebastian había vivido parte de niñez y adolescencia en este país. Claramente se sentía cómodo consigo mismo aquí, era como volver a casa.

Sonrió.

Caminó tranquilamente hacía él, quizás podrían tomar una taza de café, compartir anécdotas y quizás qué más, su estómago comenzó a retorcerse un poco, hace tiempo había olvidado la sensación de mariposas en su estómago.

Solo estaban a unos pasos, casi podía oler el café emanar de la tienda más cercana, la cual estaba justo al lado del local donde Sebastian estaba mirando perdido en quizás qué cosa, tal vez estaba buscando un regalo para alguien.

—¿Bastian? —no fuesu voz, estaba claro que no era su voz. Él hubiera dicho el nombre completo, hace años no se habían visto, e incluso antes de eso, hace meses que no tenían una relación cercana. Era otro hombre, uno que él recordaba muy bien. Ojos verdes —mucho más brillantes que los de Sebastian—, un poco más bajo —no tanto como él—, de facciones aristocráticas, con labios sonrientes, un acento británico.

—¿Harry? —no los escuchaba tanto, pero sí que los podía ver. Era eso, eso mismo, el 0.0000001% de posibilidad de encontrarse con un amor antiguo, sentir que tu cuerpo se calienta, los ojos brillan y se expanden con admiración.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, realmente eres tú! —se sonrieron, y se acercaron sin saberlo, Sebastian un poco más alto, Harry un poco más confiado.

—Luciendo bien allí, Potter.

—Qué puedo decir, al parecer el dinero si compra felicidad—era una broma, una que parecía hacía sentido a Sebastian porque sonrió asintiendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías estancado en Inglaterra toda tu vida—era un reproche, Blaine lo podía escuchar desde su posición, medio escondido entre el mar de gente y un poste.

Sebastian lucía hasta un poco enojado por unos segundos.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, pero después de tres años haciendo lo mismo, una muy querida amiga mía me dijo que puedo cumplir con mis funciones en todas las partes del mundo, después de todo soy un hacedor de milagros.

—Ya veo… ¿Y Teddy?

—Enorme, ¿Puedes creer que ya va a Hogwarts? ¿Y tú? Pensé que estarías en New York.

—Estuve, estudié, pero Grand Mère se enfermó y pedí traslado a Francia, he estado aquí durante dos años ya. Ella ya se fue, pero no tengo el corazón para dejar Paris aún.

—Oh, lo siento. Grand Ary era una gran mujer.

—Lo sé... —fue un silencio incómodo que siguió, Blaine casi esperaba que se fueran por caminos distintos, pero era evidente (para un ojo extranjero) que eso no iba a pasar. Sebastian estaba completamente perdido observando a Harry, los cambios que trajeron los años mientras que Harry estaba completamente imbuido en el hombre que era ahora Sebastian Smythe.

—Un día me dijiste que Paris era tu ciudad favorita porque fue la primera vez que te permitiste ser tú—habló Sebastian con una sonrisa—, me pregunto si en esta ciudad, aún puedes ser tú.

—Podría... —respondió vagamente—, depende de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Después de todo eres tú quien tiene mucho que perder—agregó incómodo Harry. Blaine, por otra parte frunció el ceño, ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Miró preocupado a Sebastian, tal vez Harry era parte de la mafia o algo, pero lo que sí era cierto era que el ex-Warbler sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—De mi punto de vista tengo mucho que ganar.

—Lo dices porque tiendo a ceder.

—Eso y el sexo fabuloso.

—... Habrá que comprobar esa teoría, ya sabes, asegurando la inversión.

—Yo soy como el vino, Potter, solo me pongo mejor.

—Más bien como Fire Whysky.

Era como esos finales de película, uno donde sin quererlo te encuentras con el amor de tu vida, en el momento menos esperando, bajo circunstancias locas y cuando estabas listo para darlo todo por él.

Viniendo de lados contrarios, chocando por casualidad, conversando como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y sonriendo ante el futuro prometedor.

Blaine los vio marchar y suspiró.

Al parecer, Sebastian Smythe no estaba hecho para él.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un final feliz para todos! Prometí que terminaría esta historia antes de Navidad, y cumplí :D Estoy tan feliz conmigo mismo en estos momentos.
> 
> No esperen más porque no les podré dar más de esta historia, así es como me imaginé el final, con Blaine mirándolos partir, más maduros, completamente comprometidos esta vez con lo que sería su futura vida, una donde Sebastian aceptó casarse con Harry desde el comienzo y renunciar a lo que él conocía como su vida hasta ahora.
> 
> PS- Sobre faltas de ortografía. No tengo Beta, y no puedo revisar todos los capítulos a veces, pido disculpas. Si alguien se ofrece como Beta para esta historia u otras que tengo publicadas lo agradecería. Solo envíenme un PM y arreglaremos todo.
> 
> Ahhh.
> 
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo, he recibido una cantidad de reviews y PM's para que continué con esta historia, y sí, me animaron un montón. Espero poder seguirlos leyendo en mis otras historias aún no terminadas. Como aviso, Libri II: Origo (continuación de Demens Illusio) está en trabajo, no sé cuándo publicaré, pero tengo una serie de capítulos ya escritos, solo que quiero publicarlos cuando terminé la historia para así no languidecer pensando en la trama.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> -Derwyd

**Author's Note:**

> There is, the first chapter :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado. No duden obviamente en comentar si ése es su deseo, tengo esta historia avanzada, por lo cual son actualizaciones regulares.
> 
> -Derwyd


End file.
